1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a facsimile apparatus to support a plurality of lines and an operating method thereof, and more specifically, to a facsimile apparatus to support a plurality of lines by using a plurality of modems to selectively connect one of the lines and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a facsimile apparatus includes a scanner to optically read a document, a printer to print incoming data and data read out with the scanner, and a communication unit to transmit and receive data to and from another facsimile machine over a telephone line connected to the General Switched Telephone Network (GSTN), each being integrally formed in one device for the simple exchange of documents.
Such a facsimile machine has a telephone function to receive or make a normal voice telephone call, so that voice data and non-voice data (i.e., fax data) can be transmitted/received to and from another facsimile machine hooked up to a phone line.
Accordingly, the facsimile machine is capable of transmitting and receiving voice and non-voice data. However, it can only transmit and receive one of the voice and non-voice data. That is, if it is currently being used to transmit or receive voice data, it cannot transmit or receive non-voice data at the same time.
For instance, if a user is sending or receiving a document through a facsimile machine, because the GSTN is already being engaged in a facsimile transmission, the user cannot receive or make a voice telephone call through the same facsimile machine. Likewise, if the user is receiving or making a telephone call through the facsimile device, because the GSTN is already being engaged, the user cannot transmit or receive a document through the same facsimile machine.
Accordingly, a conventional facsimile machine can selectively transmit or receive only one of voice and non-voice data at a time. Therefore, the efficiency of the facsimile machine capable of transmitting/receiving both voice and non-voice data is not fully appreciated.